counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Spetsnaz
The Russian Spetsnaz is a Counter-Terrorist faction featured in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes, and Counter-Strike Online. Official Description The primary missions of the Russian Spetsnaz are acquiring intelligence on major economic or military installations and either destroying them or putting them out of action, organizing acts of sabotage or subversion, carrying out punitive operation against rebels, and forming and training insurgency detachments. Uniform Spetsnaz wear a variety of uniforms depending on mission. *'Standard': Gray-camouflaged combat fatigues, with Russian sailor inner shirt and paired with a Kevlar Assault Suit with the word "Spetsnaz" in Russian written in the back. *'Winter': White combat fatigues with black kevlar. *'Desert': Desert-camouflaged fatigues with black kevlar. *'Jungle': Jungle-camouflaged fatigues. Helmet *'Standard': Winter-camouflaged helmet with red star and wears black balaclava. *'Commander': Blue beret with Spetsnaz batch. *Other operatives: **Winter-camouflaged helmet without the balaclava. **White helmet with balaclava. Weapon In the Deleted Scenes missions, Spetsnaz operatives use the following weapons: *Heckler&Koch MP5N Submachineguns *Benelli M1014 Shotguns *Steyr Scout Rifles *AK-47 Assault Rifle *Heckler&Koch USP .45 Tactical In-game It is recommended to choose this player model when playing the snow terrain maps like Office, Vostok or Survivor. Appearance in the Deleted Scenes They appear in 3 missions: Secret War A team of Spetsnaz operatives (with the player among them). The team is sent to a soviet missile silo in order to decommission it and evacuate all personnel, unfortunately all the personnel was killed and most of the team perished during this mission, only the player and 2 other operatives escaped from the silo. They were later followed by a Hind which was quickly shot down by the player. During the start, the Spetsnaz only gives order to the player. At mid-point, he is assisted in-combat and by radio communication. In the last part they evacuate the player. File:Silo_team_briefing.png|The team being briefed. File:Silo_team_facilityfront.png|The team in front of the facility. File:Silo_team_facilityinside.png|Ditto, inside. File:Silo_team_escape.png|The only surviving members of the team (with the player among them). Thin Ice The player (who is again a Spetsnaz operative) is sent in solo into a russian nuclear powered ship, that is about to collide with a city. The player's mission is to stop the ship and eliminate any opposition on board. The Spetsnaz only assists the player via radio-communication. Pipe Dream A Spetsnaz team is sent to an oil pipeline in order to eliminate a terrorist group and rescue the personnel. At the start of the mission the player is accompanied by a squad, at mid-point he is on his own, then later he and the hostages are escorted out by a Spetsnaz helicopter. DS Pipe Dream The team being briefed.jpg|The team begin briefed DS pipe Dream hostages.jpg|A soldier unlock the door to free the hostage DS pipe dream hind 2.jpg|The rest of the soldier and hostage at the rescue zone with Hind Counter-Strike Online The Spetsnaz returns for use in CSO. Its model was reused from Condition Zero, and uses animations from 1.6 and CSO. Like the original faction models, this model is available for the players free of charge. Trivia *The game file name for this player model is "spetsnaz". *In Condition Zero, this model is availible as skin 5. *This model may not be seen in tour of duty mode. Gallery See: Spetsnaz/Gallery External links *Spetsnaz at Wikipedia. ru:Альфа Category:Factions